Words of Advice
by ImagI0510
Summary: Raven goes to Wonder Woman for advice, but something goes terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic! Popped into my head so I thought I'd share:)**

Words of Advice

Chapter One

Am I nervous? Of course. Have I the right reason to be? Definitely. Is it normal for me to feel like this? Absolutely. I am half human after all.

It had been a couple days since he asked me to marry him. I gladly said yes. Since my father was destroyed, I have been able to feel more of the emotional happiness. I admit that I've still been a bit monotone, but I feel that at least some of it is a part of who I am. If I came in gleeful as my old teammate Starfire, everyone would be shocked and think I were brainwashed. Though we are no longer a team, we are still a family. I meet up with my older brother Cyborg every Tuesday. He is my advisor in about all things, and I absolutely adore him. Beast Boy is my little brother who I meet every Thursday. He's still annoying, but I love him. Starfire and I go shopping once a month and catch up. She is busy living the life of a girl who can't pick only one man. Though expected, it was quite sad to find out. We are working our way to getting her out of it; fortunately, it's working. Now, who am I completely in love with? It has been obvious since the beginning: Richard Grayson, now Nightwing. We had always liked each other, but it was I who had to admit the truth first. If one of us were to ask the other out, it would be him. I do believe in the old traditional ways of earth. Honestly, I didn't expect him to accept my feelings. I had figured him to cut me off, but he didn't. He asked me that night in my favorite place to get tea, Golden Leaves. He said he accepted me the way I was, and I believed him and never questioned that. Now that we are engaged, there is a question that refuses to escape my mind. I must ask him.

I arrived at the door of his home office, and he greeted me warmly. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me, then placed me on his lap.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my beautiful bride to be visiting me?" He smiled so largely that it made me smile back in the way that no one else could.

"I came to ask you a question." I am suddenly not sure I want to ask it, but I want to know the answer.

"I know we love each other deeply, and I don't want to live without you, but are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I am half demon, and that is a very unattractive trait." He sat there saying nothing for a moment but was thinking.

"I love you for who you are, not who your parents are or because of your heritage. I know that my challenges are going to be harder than that of normal husband's, but I knew and accepted that before I asked you to marry me. We have been together for four years, and I have never left your side, and I never will. You mean the world to me Raven, and you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." I was deeply moved, and I was about to say something, but he spoke up again.

"I have an idea. Will you do something for me, Rave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! I promise chapter three will be much more exciting:)**

Words of Avice

Chapter Two

She looked at me with inquiring eyes, and I found her the most beautiful woman in the universe.

"What is it?" At least she is not rejecting it right off, but I know she is more sensible than that.

"I know you know this, but who was the only person able to steal the heart of my dad, Bruce Wayne, and convince him that life is wonderful when shared and not confined?"

"Wonder Woman, of course." Now to surprise her with something she didn't know.

"She is the daughter of Hades, lord of the underworld. She is a goddess but has a father who controls the pit of lost souls. She will be able to relate to you in a way that no other woman can. Bruce married her knowing everything, but his love for her was stronger. He realized that he couldn't live without her and needed to spend the rest of his life with her. She has changed him in that he is a softer man, though still incredibly rough with everyone else. Some things never change, but for her, he'll do anything. Bruce just called me with the happy news that in eight months, I will have a new sibling. Though he sounded typical Batman, I could hear a tinge of excitement in his voice. They will be going on a two week vacation to celebrate, but we get to spend tomorrow and Saturday with them before they go. You can congratulate her about the baby, and ask her about anything you need to know as I do the same with Bruce. It may be hard separating them; they've only been married for about a year." I winked at her, but I'm not sure she found it humerous.

The next day, we packed and set off to Gotham City. A few hours later, we arrived at the Wayne Manor, and Alfred opened the door.

"Master Dick, Miss Raven, we have been expecting you. Lunch is ready." He allowed us in, and we led Raven to the dining room. Diana, as always when not fighting, was a bundle of joy when she saw us. Bruce laughed at his wife and, together, they stood up.

"Dick! Raven! It's great to see you again. Bruce and I were excited to hear that you were visiting us before we left for our vacation." She and Raven are such opposites in personality, yet both if them are more stubborn than mules. I would wonder if were their demon side, but Bruce is on the same level.

"Congratulations on the baby. It'll be great to have another brother." I honestly don't want a sister. I know she's not living with me, but I really don't want to have to beat up all the poor guys that feel that they like her.

"What makes you think it's a boy, Dick?" My adopted father is now trying to find all the possibilities of what that statement means.

"Just a hunch." I really don't know what to say, and I'm not about to make a statement that will sound sexist to my fiancé and be the death of me by my new mom. What if I ended up having a sister with the strength of Diana? My ego would be smashed. I can imagine a jerk coming to her, and she would knock him out before I would be able to threaten his life and dare him to come back.

"Right. We can discuss you reasons later. For now, let's have lunch." Typical Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is already up? Yep! It just refused to leave until I wrote and published it:) Enjoy!**

Words of Advice

Chapter Three

Since I discovered Raven's love for tea, we went to this poetry/tea place called Real Roots. Either Bruce has spoiled me with the better foods of life or the motherhood is now coming out in another way because I would only go to the one with the best reviews. Funny enough, the food app is named Alfred, and our beloved Alfred is the best chef I know. What I have been told is that Raven is worried that being a demon and being married is a bad mixture. I hope I can help her out. For now, I am just glad she is enjoying herself.

"You really know how to pick a place, Diana. I'll feel comfortable discussing my doubts in here. I can already tell you'll be a great mom." She is definitely a sweet woman. Just studying her, I feel that she will the perfect wife for Dick. She's coolheaded, has a dry sense of humor, and I've noticed she's very stubborn. Haha, their life will be full of bliss and hilarious fights - just like Bruce and I.

"Thank you, Raven. That is very sweet of you to say. Now, I am curious as to what doubts you are having. I would like to wipe them all away."

"Could you tell me what Bruce really felt about you when you two met your father? Did it change somewhat?"

"Bruce can be a man of a few words. My father may be lord of the underworld and possible the epitome of evil, but I am his daughter. He welcomed us, we chatted, then we left. All the Bruce had to say was 'I'm glad that your hair is the only thing you inherited from your father.' It was quite humorous." We both laughed, and she moved on to the next question.

"What is it like to be physically stronger than your husband?"

"Strength is something I can control. Even if we get into a fight, I refuse to use anything that's more than a normal human. Now, in bed, it can be fun to use a little force, but I'm sure you are not here to hear about that." We laughed and had a wonderful time. She asked me a few more questions, then came to the last one.

"How did you know it was okay to be with someone you loved even though you are different than most people?"

"I honestly didn't have a clue how things would work out. I just knew that I came from an island of only women and didn't think men were of much use in life. I then met Bruce, and I discovered a man that I fell in love with and needed to be with. He was different from the rest and gave me a chance in the world when no one else would. Though he didn't have faith in many people, he had faith in me. It was as if we were meant for each other. For several years, he verbally denied it, but I broke through. We started to date secretly then I became engaged to Bruce Wayne not Batman. Though Batman does have a new partner 'Black Beauty' now, and he says that he's never felt more alive. He didn't care about what I was or what a potential threat I could be. He cared and loved me for WHO I am. I just know that when I am with him, everything will be okay." I felt that that went well. I wonder if she's noticed that I love talking about Bruce?

"Thank you so much for answering all of my questions. Could I call you from time to time?"

"Call me anytime you like. Now, I would like to take you shopping." She slightly groaned and I couldn't suppress my small laugh. "The type of shopping I speak of is in a bookstore." I though that would make her smile, which it did.

"You really are a great mom."

"I'm not a true mom yet though I gladly take the role for Tim and Dick, but I do thank you. Before we go, I need to use the bathroom. Here are the keys if you would like to go out while waiting."

"Thanks." As I walked away, I saw her leaving for the outside. Again, she is definitely the girl for Dick. As I took a few steps into the bathroom, I fell through a hole and was electrocuted. The pain was great, and I fell to my knees and screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Did I hurt the Wondy Woman? HAHAHA. Mr. Wayne reeled in the best fish in the world. I want to talk to you, Wondy. Can we do that?"

"You sick pi-" The shock came even greater.

"HAHAHAHA! What's wrong, Wondy? Snake in your back? Who knew one could squirm so much. Playing with you will be so much fun. Somebody was nice enough to tell me what your weakness is. HAHAHA, what a meanie!" He placed a small square object on my back, and I felt the energy in my body drain. He had truly taken everything away from me. I became a normal woman, but I was still a warrior. All my strength would center around protecting the baby inside of me. I was brought to a place with a television camera, and he overrided all the television and radio stations.

"Hello Gotham City, I have a beautiful present for you. For those watching television, you can see that I have the Wondy Woman in my arms. HAHAHA, maybe I've found true love. Now, now Wondy, there's no need to spit in my face. Anyway, this little treasure is mine to play for now. I have removed all of her powers with just a tiny square. No more beautiful birdy flying in the sky like a plane and no more super strength. This is my toy the electrocuter, and this is my friend, Bruno. Can anyone save her before her time runs out? Let the games begin! HAHAHAHAHA!" He let Bruno beat me while having the screen on us for all of Gotham to see. Then he dragged me back up to be by him on the camera and said, "One minute of her life has just flown away. You'd better hurry." The camera was switched to me, and I was punched hard in the face. The world around me completely faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel as if it's been forever since I've done this, and I'm back with a few small changes to the story thanks to my reviewers:) Thank You!**

Words of Advice

Chapter Four

I was having lunch with My adopted sons Dick and Tim with a surprise of Wally. He was always close to Diana, and though it started as a crush I'm glad he thinks of her as a sister. I do wonder sometimes though, but it doesn't matter because she's my Mrs. Wayne. It's hard to believe that Diana, the most beautiful woman in the world, is mine. I haven't really been without her in the past couple years so this feels somewhat odd for me. During the day, she is either Wonder Woman as we complete missions together or my wife, Diana. At night, she is the Black Beauty who doesn't use her powers but the arts she has learned then my wife to complete the night. Thinking about that, I suddenly hardened and had to quickly subdue my excitement. She took away from me the hardened exterior I created so many years. Only with her would I show my true self. I couldn't live without her, and don't ever plan to imagine that. It took me long enough to get her because of my stubbornness, but through hers, I found the light I so desperately needed. Now, we just created a baby after almost a year of marriage, and I can honestly say I'm excited. I've never been happier in my whole life.

"I want a sister. I've been stuck with you guys most of my life. It's awesome to have a mom now who brings in all the femininity, and she's really hot." Tim - he was always one to speak his mind. I think he could have left the last part out; she is his new MOM after all.

"She's the hottest woman I know, and I lost her to the billionaire over here. I wonder if she has an actual sister. I'd be in heaven." I knew it! Wally's not over her yet.

"If our mom were not our mom, I would completely go after her. When it comes to her, age suddenly doesn't matter." Why is everyone talking about Diana like that, even Dick? I know this is what guys do but she's MY wife.

"We will now speak of SOMETHING ELSE." I felt I got the point across.

"Though, what I do feel lucky in is that I will not have to be the one always by her side when the hormones rage. A normal woman is hard enough from what I've seen but an Amazon! Good luck, Bats." Wally has his interesting ways of expressing things. I do admit though that he is the one who really helped Diana to like "Man's World."

"You don't have to live here when that happens, so shut up! Also, you may want to take her frappe machine into custody today while she is gone. That is a wrath no one wants to face" Everyone laughed because it was true. Tim is becoming a smart man in the area of woman, or Diana is just too predictable. Dick was now going to say something, probably crude.

"I think-"

All of the monitors switched to the face of the Joker with -

"DIANA!" I ran up to the screen followed by the others as we watched what he had to say. Diana already looked beaten, but at least she had her healing powers. Despite that, I couldn't help the grip that was holding my heart, fearing what could happen.

"Hello Gotham City, I have a beautiful present for you. For those watching television, you can see that I have the Wondy Woman in my arms. HAHAHA, maybe I've found true love. Now, now Wondy, there's no need to spit in my face. Anyway, this little treasure is mine to play for now. I have removed all of her powers with just a tiny square. No more beautiful birdy flying in the sky like a plane and no more super strength. This is my toy the electrocuter, and this is my friend, Bruno. Can anyone save her before her time runs out? Let the games begin! HAHAHAHAHA!" The joker has Diana. I felt like my heart was going to quit on me as my lungs momentarily stopped working, but I couldn't be weak in front of them. Stone-faced, I got this. I saw Bruno beat Diana as she subtly blocked her stomach. The baby! I saw Diana get dragged by the Joker, and my heart was breaking apart.

"One minute of her life has just flown away. You'd better hurry." He always loved the attention. I wonder why her. What is the motive that he needs Diana. I saw Diana get a finishing blow to face and fall. I felt as if I were going to be sick. Reality of losing Diana was hitting me, and I would not allow that to happen! She's my everything. They WILL pay.


End file.
